Grand Gestures
by guitarstrings0187
Summary: Rachel Berry really loves grand romantic gestures, especially if the moment is shared by just her and Quinn Fabray. A Valentine's Faberry one-shot. Established Faberry.


**A/N: Hello, fellow Faberry shippers! This is just a little Faberry Valentine's story I came up with, and consider this as my Valentine's gift to you guys. I hope that you all like this story, and please feel free to leave a review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry walked through the halls of McKinley with her head held high and her megawatt smile held in place. All around her, she could see red. Red hearts, red decorations, well, just red <em>everything<em>. She couldn't wait to enjoy Valentine's Day with her girlfriend, Quinn Fabray.

She hummed happily as she approached her locker. She circled in the code, and the locker door swung open. A squeal escaped her lips as she saw three roses sitting inside, with a small card attached to one of them. She took the rose, and flipped the card over, which contained a short message in Quinn's elegant handwriting.

_When you smile, my whole world lights up. You're the light that brightens up even my darkest of days, and nothing would make me happier than to see you smile every single day of my life. So, continue to smile, and I will smile along with you._

_~Q._

Rachel smiled softly as she reread the words all over again. Quinn always had a way with words, and they never failed to make Rachel smile. Not even after being together for over a year now.

She smiled as she gently de-attached the card, and placed it inside a short brown envelope. It was where she kept all Quinn's letters and small notes, all of them declaring how much the blonde loved her. Whenever she felt sad or unappreciated, all she would do was read them all over again, and it would lift her spirits once again.

She grabbed the books that she needed for the morning, and carefully placed them inside her bag. As she shut her locker, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind. Knowing who it was, she smiled happily and leaned back against the warm and lithe body behind her.

"Happy Valentine's, Rachel," Quinn's warm and husky voice whispered into Rachel's ear.

"Happy Valentine's, Quinn," Rachel answered smilingly. Quinn chuckled and pressed her lips against the side of Rachel's head.

"How did you like the small surprise?" Quinn asked softly as she released the brunette.

"I loved it." Rachel answered, her eyes brimming with adoration. "And I especially loved the small message."

"I'm glad you love it," Quinn said with a smile as she laced their fingers together.

"I love you," Rachel whispered lovingly as she gazed into Quinn's hazel orbs. She saw Quinn's eyes smolder softly, brimming with pure love.

"I love you, too," Quinn said softly as she leaned in. Rachel's eyes fluttered shut as she felt Quinn's warm breath against her lips. She leaned up, and their lips met. Their lips brushed against each other slowly, before Quinn fully captured Rachel's lips in her own.

The kiss made Rachel's skin and lips tingle, like how it always made her feel whenever they kissed. Somehow, the first time Quinn kissed her, it felt like a promise that the blonde would kiss her this way forever. Rachel knew that Quinn loved her, and that she loved Quinn in return.

She sighed contentedly as they pulled apart, smiling softly as Quinn kissed her forehead.

"Walk you to class?" Quinn asked.

Rachel smiled and nodded. "I'd love for you to."

Quinn smiled back, and they walked towards Rachel's classroom, hand in hand. When they arrived, Quinn gave Rachel a small goodbye kiss. It was like a ritual; whenever Quinn dropped Rachel off somewhere, she didn't leave before giving the brunette a goodbye kiss. It was one of the things Rachel knew she would never get tired of.

"See you later?" Rachel asked.

Quinn nodded in confirmation. "See you later, star."

Rachel smiled and nodded as she watched Quinn walk away. Humming happily to herself, she entered her classroom and made her way towards her seat. Before she sat, she saw a red card sitting on her chair. Giggling happily, she swiped the card off the seat, and sat down.

_I love the way you focus on everything; whether it be your studies, or your singing. It just shows that you're very determined to achieve your goals, and I would want nothing more than to help you reach your highest dreams. _

_~Q._

Rachel felt her eyes water up as she finished reading the small note. She would be forever grateful for Quinn for supporting her in everything that she did. Nothing made her happier than knowing that Quinn would always be there for her, every step of the way.

She tucked the card safely inside her bag as she smiled to herself. The bell rang, and Rachel took out her notebook. She couldn't wait for what Quinn had in store for her at lunch.

* * *

><p>Lunchtime finally rolled around, and Rachel placed her things back inside her bag. She felt her phone buzz inside her pocket, and she took it out. There was a message from Santana, making Rachel's eyebrows furrow in curiosity. Sure, she and Santana were kind of friends now, but they didn't really text each other.<p>

Deciding to see what it was about, she unlocked her phone and read Santana's message.

_Head outside to the large stairs. Don't ask. -S._

Rachel just sighed and rolled her eyes playfully. She went to her locker and placed her things back inside before shutting it close. She followed Santana's orders, and exited McKinley through the back doors, and onto the large stairs.

She gasped when she saw the Glee club members, each holding a single gardenia in their hand. She walked across them, taking the flowers as they were offered to her. They all had large smiles, and it made her heart soar with happiness.

She was happy that the whole club supported her relationship with Quinn; how they understood just how much they loved each other.

Finn was the last in line, and he flashed a smile at Rachel. Rachel smiled back, grateful that Finn understood that Quinn was the one that she truly loved. He really supported her, and it felt nice to have him as a friend.

She noticed a small card tied up to the gardenia. The flower looked exactly like the one she suggested that Finn get for Quinn during their first prom. The one that matched Quinn's hazel eyes perfectly.

She smiled as she gently untied the card from the gardenia, and read what was written.

_I love the way you seem to notice everything about me; not a single detail amiss. It would have scared me before, to know that someone knows and cares about me the way you do. But because of you, I realized that it shouldn't scare me at all. You're the one person that erased all my fears, Rachel, and I wouldn't have anyone else do it. Because of you, I finally know what it feels like to be free._

_~Q._

By this time, Rachel couldn't hold the tears in anymore. Every word was so heartfelt that it set her aflame. The way that Quinn bore her soul into Rachel, the knowledge that Rachel would always have Quinn's heart made her feelings grow stronger, run deeper. Quinn always made Rachel burn in a good way.

"Hey, why are you crying?"

Rachel looked up to see Quinn with a concerned expression on her face. She quickly wiped away her tears and smiled.

"Happy tears," she explained. "Do you have any idea how touching and deep your small letters are?"

"Only for you," Quinn said with a soft smile as she gently wiped away the remaining tears from Rachel's eyes.

Rachel smiled as Quinn kissed her softly. Quinn kissed the back of her hand as they pulled apart, making Rachel feel warm tingles on the spot that Quinn kissed.

"I have something else for you," Quinn murmured lowly.

"Oh?" Rachel said. Quinn nodded and smiled, and led Rachel towards a seat.

"Just sit down, okay?"

Rachel nodded and sat down, and Quinn stood in front of her. She watched as Quinn gestured to Puck, and the mohawked boy grinned and turned on the stereo that stood beside him.

_My heart's a stereo_  
><em> It beats for you so listen close<em>  
><em> Hear my thoughts in every note, oh! oh! <em>  
><em>Make me your radio<em>  
><em> Turn me up when you feel low<em>  
><em> This melody was meant for you<em>  
><em> So sing along to my stereo<em>

_Tell me girl_  
><em> Oh why you make me feel this way<em>  
><em> Just let me know<em>  
><em> Or if you just can find the words to say<em>  
><em> Then I'll play it aloud for you<em>  
><em> Sing to the crowd for you<em>  
><em> Cause when you play, my heart oh girl, it moves to your beat<em>

Rachel giggled as she watched Quinn dance around as she sang her heart out. She loved watching her girlfriend just let loose, something she knew that was hard for the blonde to do before. She loved the way Quinn did her best just to make Rachel happy.

_Oh girl you know, I won't find nobody like you_  
><em> Nobody else makes my heart sing like you do<em>  
><em> Let's crank it up louder, get lost in the sound<em>  
><em> Baby, my stereo is broken but you make me complete, yeah<em>

Rachel smiled as Quinn winked at her. She knew that she wouldn't find anybody like Quinn elsewhere. Her heart sang a melodious tune whenever Quinn was around, and she always found herself getting lost in the way Quinn looked at her with pure love and adoration.

_If you're gone, there's nothing else I could do_  
><em> I need you here to make this duet for two<em>  
><em> And my heart's getting faster, the beat's getting louder<em>  
><em> So let it all go and just get lost in my stereo<em>

Rachel gave a watery smile as Quinn dropped to her knees in front of Rachel, pale hands holding tan ones. She could see that Quinn meant every single line sung, every note belted out heartfelt. She mouthed out an 'I love you' and Quinn kissed her hand in response.

_My heart's a stereo_  
><em> It beats for you so listen close<em>  
><em> Hear my thoughts in every note, oh! oh! <em>  
><em>Make me your radio<em>  
><em> Turn me up when you feel low<em>  
><em> This melody was meant for you<em>  
><em> So sing along to my stereo<em>

Rachel beamed as she stood up and flung her arms around Quinn's neck. She appreciated her girlfriend's grand romantic gesture a lot, knowing that she was a private person and would rather show her romantic side when they were alone. It just showed that Quinn really did love her, and that it wasn't just a high school thing.

"Thank you, Quinn. All this is very lovely," Rachel said in appreciation.

"Anything for you, Rachel," Quinn smiled lovingly as she kissed Rachel.

Rachel beamed and hugged Quinn. Little did she know that there was one last surprise waiting for her at the end of the day.

* * *

><p>Rachel jumped out of her seat as soon as the bell rang, signifying the end of her last class. She pushed her books inside her bag, and felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She took it out, and read the message that was from Quinn.<p>

_Meet me at the auditorium. Sit on the very front row, on the chair at the very center. -Quinn_

Rachel wondered what Quinn wanted to do at the auditorium, thinking that the surprises had already ended. Shrugging, she slung her bag over her shoulder and decided to find out.

She made her way towards the auditorium, and carefully pushed the doors open. There was a dim orange light that illuminated the auditorium, and she cast her gaze towards the ground. She gasped softly when she saw rose petals scattered all around; it looked like there was one last surprise for her in store.

Following Quinn's instructions, she made her way down the steps, and looked for the specific chair where Quinn asked her to sit. On the leathered chair sat another card, like the ones she gathered earlier that day. Smiling softly to herself, she read the message written on it.

_Whenever you perform on stage, I feel my chest burst in pride, thinking just how amazing and beautiful you look onstage. Your voice gives me chills, the good kind. If I could choose just one person to listen to, it would be you, Rachel. You have the voice of an angel; every note, every word that you belt out on stage makes me feel like I'm in heaven. Watching you perform would always be one of the best experiences for me. I love the way you pour out your heart and soul whenever you sing, especially when I know that you're singing for me. Now, I want to be the one who pours my heart and soul out for you. I want you to know that I love you, Rachel Barbra Berry; I always have, and I always will._

_Yours forever,_

_Lucy Quinn Fabray_

By the end of the note, tears were steadily streaming down Rachel's face. She'd always known that she always had an effect on Quinn whenever she performed, but to read all that the blonde felt in that card made her feel joyful. But the knowledge that Quinn truly and deeply loved her; to know that Quinn was hers, and she was Quinn's forever made her joyful more than words could ever express.

Hearing a pair of footsteps walking on the stage, Rachel looked up from the card she was reading, and saw Quinn standing in the middle, wearing a beautiful smile. The smile that was especially reserved for Rachel. The look of love, adoration, and reverence.

"I know I already gave you a grand surprise a while ago, but I couldn't resist setting this one up," Quinn explained with a gentle smile.

"Well, I could definitely say that this letter beats out all the rest," Rachel said in awe.

Quinn chuckled softly, her hazel eyes dancing happily. Rachel smiled, watching as Quinn watched her.

"I know that you love grand romantic gestures, especially when the whole world could see it. But, I also wanted to set one up where it's just the two of us; where I can show you just how much you mean to me, Rachel. I want to share this moment with you, and just you," Quinn said softly as her eyes twinkled, despite the dimness of the auditorium.

"I would love that, Quinn," Rachel whispered, her chocolate orbs swirling with emotion.

Quinn smiled softly at Rachel before walking towards the piano in the middle of the stage. She sat down, and Rachel watched as Quinn's long and slender fingers positioned over the keys of the piano. Watching Quinn play the piano always had an effect on Rachel. She loved watching Quinn's fingers make beautiful music, loved how naturally Quinn played the instrument.

_The day we met, frozen I held my breath_

_Right from the start, I knew that I found a home_

_For my heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love, when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer..._

Rachel sucked in a deep breath as she listened to Quinn's magnificent voice. The blonde's eyes were closed, and Rachel knew that she was pouring out all her emotions into the song.

_I have died everyday, waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along, I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me,_

_I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Rachel watched in a trance as Quinn's rich and husky voice filled the auditorium. Quinn's head tilted towards her, and Rachel could see the emotion in her eyes. She saw that Quinn meant every word she sang.

_Time stand still, beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave, I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath, every hour has come to this_

_One step closer..._

_I have died everyday, waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along, I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me,_

_I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more..._

The song ended as Quinn's fingers ghosted over the last keys. Rachel felt tears roll down her cheeks as her girlfriend finished the wonderful and heartrending performance. She watched as Quinn stood up and motioned for her to get on the stage.

She wiped away her tears, and made her way up to the stage. It was amazing how Quinn could make her feel so loved, like she was the only one that mattered to the blonde. And she didn't feel it in just this day, in just this moment. She felt it everyday, because Quinn always treated her like she was special. And she _felt _special, simply because Quinn loved her.

"That was amazing, Quinn," Rachel breathed out as Quinn cupped her face.

Quinn smiled softly and brought out a small jewelry box from behind her. Rachel gasped softly as Quinn opened it, revealing a silver chain with a golden heart pendant.

"Quinn, it's beautiful," Rachel murmured as she gazed at the pendant.

"This is for you, Rachel. This is my promise to you that I will love you forever; that I will always be here for you. The moment I first laid eyes on you, I just knew that there was something about you that was special. You're special to me in every way, Rachel, and I intend to make you feel that way forever. This isn't just a high school thing, I know that much. I love you, and with every day that passes by, it just grows stronger."

Rachel's heart soared at Quinn's speech. She knew that Quinn was telling the truth; the look in her eyes told her that. She could see the truthfulness in Quinn's eyes, and hear the promise in her words. Quinn's smoldering gaze set her on fire, burning her with so much love and promise.

"Will you accept this, Rachel?"

Rachel nodded fervently as fresh tears sprung forth from her eyes. She had cried a lot that day; Quinn always had a way of making her cry with her words. She believed every word that Quinn had said; believed that Quinn would love her forever.

Quinn smiled softly as she gently removed the necklace from its confines, and clasped it behind Rachel's neck. Rachel smiled as she looked at the pendant resting above her chest. She looked up, and saw the smile in Quinn's eyes. She leaned forward as she felt Quinn's soft hands caress her face, and their faces inched closer before their lips finally met.

Their lips glided against each other effortlessly, a perfect rhythm that the two of them knew. Rachel's hands made their way towards Quinn's golden tresses, pulling her closer. She moaned as Quinn swiped her tongue three times across Rachel's bottom lip, before gently sucking on it. Panting slightly, her lips parted and Quinn's tongue made its way into Rachel's mouth.

Rachel shuddered as Quinn's tongue explored her mouth, the sensations making her feel as though she were on fire. Another moan escaped her as Quinn's tongue massaged and sucked on her own. Their tongues danced intimately, and Rachel gasped as Quinn sucked harder on her tongue.

They had kissed like this many times before, but each time always felt like the first time. She could feel the love Quinn felt for her each time they kissed, and she knew that they would kiss just like this forever.

Rachel caught up to her breath as they pulled apart, and felt Quinn's forehead rest against hers.

"I'll love you for not only a thousand years, Rachel, but I will love you forever," Quinn breathed out. "Will you be my Valentine forever?"

Rachel gave a watery smile as she kissed Quinn softly.

"Yes, Quinn. I will forever be your Valentine, and I promise to love you for that long."

Quinn smiled lovingly before pulling Rachel in for another kiss. She really loved grand romantic gestures, especially if it was just a moment shared by just her and Quinn alone. She basked in the knowledge that her heart would be with Quinn forever, and that she had Quinn's forever, as well.


End file.
